


The Archer

by Ivyaugust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fighting and making up, Jeff is down on himself because he is Jeff, M/M, brief mention of alcohol, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Summary: As long as the gnomes approve then I’m happy idk. this is really just for them. but mostly for kelly because she’s the king.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Archer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jabedalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/gifts).



> As long as the gnomes approve then I’m happy idk. this is really just for them. but mostly for kelly because she’s the king.

Jeff felt like shit. He hated fighting with Abed. They had been having a particularly rough week, and he had exploded on him last night. They never really meant to get into arguments, but sometimes talking to Abed felt like talking to a brick wall, and Jeff knew he had a tendency to raise his voice when he got frustrated. He hated the tension between them. He hated making Abed upset. Jeff felt even more guilty about it today than usual.

Abed was supposed to spend the night with Jeff last night, so they could watch a new episode of a dumb show, but he had gone home early because Abed could never stand it when Jeff was in a bad mood. It made him feel guilty, and uneasy, and Jeff knew this. Which is the first reason why he shouldn’t have started a fight. This is something he probably would’ve taken further into consideration if he hadn’t been drinking before Abed showed up wearing Troy’s old letterman jacket.

They were quickly approaching the one year anniversary of Troy’s departure from Greendale, and Abed wasn’t taking it well. That was the second reason that Jeff probably should have just let it go.

Jeff thought that a part of Abed had convinced himself that Troy would be back by now, but he knew and had explained to Abed that that was an unrealistic expectation. Besides, they had barely even heard from him since he left, so for all they knew, he wasn’t planning on ever returning. Abed seemed to have finally accepted this possibility himself, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

Jeff had hoped that Abed was starting to put Troy behind him. They had only been sleeping together since Jeff’s birthday, but since then Abed had seemed a little happier. They hadn’t talked much about Troy, but Jeff really had been starting to think that Abed was out of the woods. But now Abed was struggling to feel at home in his own house, with Britta throwing parties, messing up his routines, and it was digging up even more anxiety about missing Troy, just in time for the anniversary.

(He and Abed had fought at Britta’s party too, and he had even thrown a student down the stairs in frustration and was put on sabbatical. Well. An iPad with a student on it.)

They were both on edge and they just weren’t hanging out as much lately. The few times they did, they barely touched. Jeff tried not to notice, but he knew that Abed felt like something was missing. They had only been “dating” for a few months, if you could call what they did dating, but Jeff couldn’t help feeling like he wasn’t enough for Abed. He didn’t like Inspector Spacetime, he wasn’t cool with eating buttered noodles all the time, and he definitely wasn’t cool with playing make-believe.

The annoying truth was that he and Abed just didn’t have as much in common as Abed had with Troy. In fact, most of their time together was spent making out with the tv on in the background, rather than watching it. Which was great at first, but now Jeff was scared that Abed would prefer someone who cared about actually watching Batman and discussing it in depth for two hours straight.

And that is the reason that he _did_ start the fight.

Jeff had been piling more and more onto his plate for weeks now, letting his mind run away with him. Most nights he would spin. Did Abed think that he drank too much? Did Abed think he was too cynical? Did Abed think he was too lazy? Too boring? Too angry? Then he was angry at himself for being angry, because he knew it would drive Abed even further away.

“Take that stupid thing off, Abed” Jeff had sighed as soon as Abed walked in the door.

Abed looked at his feet ashamedly. “I know he’s not coming back, Jeff, we’ve talked about this. But he wanted me to have it, and it helps.”

 _It helps? With what? Distancing yourself from me?_ Jeff had thought defensively. Abed clearly wasn’t over Troy, and it sucked to love someone who loved someone else. Jeff wanted to scream at Abed. To ask him if he was completely blind to Jeff’s feelings. Surely Abed had to know by now that Jeff couldn’t handle feeling rejected.

Jeff almost wondered if Abed was asking for conflict, but he stopped himself because that was a cruel thing to accuse him of. Especially since Abed didn’t even know that Jeff loved him, so how could Jeff expect Abed to love him back? Abed couldn’t read his mind, he didn’t know when Jeff needed him, and Jeff wasn’t exactly equipped with the emotional tools to admit to needing him. They weren’t like Troy and Abed had been, they were just friends who had sex sometimes.

Jeff sighed at the memory of the night before and huffed as he deleted yet another draft text to Abed.  
He's the one who left, he must want space. Nevertheless he immediately began drafting another text.

Jeff was completely lost in thought when a sharp knock at the door yanked him back into reality. He chucked his phone to the floor with frustration, and reluctantly went to open the door.

Abed stood on the other side, still wearing the letterman jacket.

“Are you done being drunk and sad?” Abed asked Jeff, sounding completely unaffected by the night before. “I’d like to watch the new episode of _iZombie_ now.”

Jeff was dumbfounded, and a little flattered that Abed had waited to watch their show, despite being upset with him. “Abed! What are you doing here?”

Abed shrugged. “I figured that you didn’t mean the things that you said about Troy last night. You were drinking, and the anniversary has been hard on everyone. Annie isn’t much better to be around. She cries. And I don’t know how to help her with that, because if she starts crying for Troy, then I’ll start crying for Troy too.”

Abed paused for a minute, waiting for a response from Jeff, but continued when he didn’t get one.

“Troy was my first love, Jeff. He showed me that I _could_ fall in love. And then he left. Without so much as a kiss, or an I love you. I don’t know if I can ever completely move on from what Troy and I had.”

Jeff’s blood was curdling like spoiled milk. Here it was. The great, terrible truth. He was expendable to Abed. A rebound. A hand to hold while he waited to see if his true love would ever return. Before he could say anything, Abed went back to rambling.

“But I’m a grown up now, Jeff. I have to get better at accepting reality.” Abed said sadly.

“What?” Jeff asked, scared of what this meant for their relationship. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I _have_ to let Troy go. It’s what he wanted. If I sit and wait for him, I’ll never be happy again, because I don’t think he’s coming back. But… you can’t make me move on. I have to do it.” Abed choked out, gesturing between the two of them with his finger as he spoke.

Jeff wished he could eat every word he had said last night. Everything about how stupid Troy was for leaving, and about how Abed was stupid for caring about him a year after he had left him behind. Abed was right, he hadn’t meant any of it.

“I’m so sorry, Abed,” Jeff said, swallowing all the pride that had been keeping him silent for months. “For everything. I should’ve been supporting you, not lashing out. You didn’t deserve that, I was… being jealous and immature, and you’re right.”

Abed smiled sadly, but softly at Jeff. “You were jealous… that tracks.” He nodded like he approved of Jeff’s apology. “You know, Jeff, I am happy with you.”

With you. Jeff tried not to get his hopes up, but that sounded an awful lot like they were… well… together.  
That scared Jeff a little. Abed was so good compared to Jeff. He didn’t deserve him. He wanted him, but he didn’t ever think that Abed would want him too. Not the full package anyway. Jeff came with a lot of baggage.

Abed continued. “You push me outside of my comfort zone, and at first it was scary, but I’m becoming a stronger person with you. I mean, hell, you got me to try peas and l _liked_ them, Jeff. You’re basically a miracle worker.”

That made Jeff laugh. “Abed, you obviously don’t need to eat peas for me to love you. Strength isn’t about becoming more agreeable. You’re already one of the strongest, bravest people I’ve ever met.”

“Well-“ Abed started before his eyes widened and his finger dropped out of the air, his hand landing by his side. “Wait. Say that again? I think I heard you wrong, or maybe I imagined something again.”

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “You’re brave and strong?”

“No, the other part.”

“You don’t have to eat peas?”

“You… _love_ me?”

Jeff's eyes fell to his feet. “Oh yeah. I’ve been meaning to tell you that. I was hoping you already knew, so I wouldn’t have to say it. But there it is.”

Abed grinned. “I can’t remember the last time someone told me that they loved me... Aside from my mother.”

Abed was quiet for a moment. He looked down at the R on Troy’s jacket, and then back up at Jeff. “Jeff, I’d like to formally request to be your… partner? Boyfriend?”

Jeff was elated. Abed’s smile filled him with warmth and happiness. Abed wasn’t rejecting him at all! This must have been how Troy used to feel all the time. He couldn’t believe his luck. Jeff lunged forward, sweeping Abed into a crushing hug, smiling into his shoulder.

Abed didn’t hug him back, but he reached up as high as he could with Jeff crushing his arms, to pat Jeff’s back.

“Is that a yes?” Abed asked into Jeff’s hair.

Jeff nodded, still grinning against the soft fabric of the jacket.

“Cool… cool cool cool. I love you too, Jeff.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is a bit abrupt but. I just think they’re cute.


End file.
